Conversations a la High School Musical: EXPOSED!
by MoonliteWriter
Summary: The true and longer conversation between Mr. Baine and Maddie. References to all High School Musical Songs.


Conversation a la High School Musical: EXPOSED!

By Moonlitewriter

Written at

10/28/2007 3:46:58 PM

Title: Conversation a la High School Musical: EXPOSED!

Genre: Humor Parody

Type: Suite Life of Zack and Cody

Pairings: None

Rated: K+

Summary: The true and longer conversation between Mr. Baine and Maddie. References to all High School Musical Songs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie, a bit frustrated that London, her self proclaimed rival and best friend, got the part of Sharpay when **SHE, **as in Maddie, can sing and dance MUCH better than that Oriental and rich and snobbish and stupid and air headed air heiress. She even **LOOKS** like Sharpay.

_And Cody somehow looks like Zac Efron? _Maddie groaned in her head as she flattened down her black overalls which were on top of her white shirt. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, which lets waves of blonde hair flow through the rubber band. She was extra angry that after London finding out her father bought her the part, she was still up to it, smiling like the _idiot_ she is. It also pissed her off that London got all credit for the dancing and singing which Maddie did, backstage. Life just wasn't fair for all those people who never got a break because of self centered snobs who were rich.

_I should like…totally bomb this thing. Everyone will laugh at London…hehe…No, I'm too nice for that. I mean…I feel sorry for her and her dad…ugh…here comes the director guy! _Maddie Fitzpatrick thought in her throbbing head, placing her head in her hand, but then acting like nothing was being thought, brushed down her clothes as the Director walked by, giving good luck to everyone.

But he did something Maddie didn't even expect! He opened his hands for a wide embrace, smiling so gleefully and staring right at her. Maddie smiled sheepishly and held out her hands in an embrace, only to be tumbled a bit by the dark haired sexy heiress London Tipton.

"You were so wonderful London!" The Director spoke.

"That's not fair! Maddie sang and did all the work!" Zac spoke, as he and his blonde hair came out with his slightly chubby body, and so did his counterpart Cody.

"Yeah…that's true!" Maddie quietly spoke

"Well it's hard work moving my mouth!" London retorted grinning, while Mr. Baine had a goofy face on which made Maddie want to punch him.

After walking away, and preparing for the next song, Mr. Baine came running up to Maddie

He opened his mouth with his eyes wide and spoke "Okay, Maddie, are you ready to "Bop to the Top" 'cause "We're all in This Together"."

She groaned, and put her hand up "Okay, you're pushing it to the limit"

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised

"But you've got to get'cha head in the game!" He said, hoping she wasn't going to back out now by the look of her face.

"Well it's not the start of something new! I mean I've been rehearsing this song for so long, and I wished to get the part…but noooo…." Maddie said, trailing off by saying it was unfair.

"Maddie, listen. You are a good singer, I mean when there was me and you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you because of your voice. I might think of putting you in my un-produced musical of floss!" Mr. Baine said, pantomiming floss going in between his teeth.

With a roll of eyes, Maddie stared at Mr. Baine

"I don't want to. Shoudn't you stick to the status quo?" Maddie retorted, also adding

"Picking the rich over the poor?"

"Maddie, come on. Don't go breaking free." Mr. Baine said, putting his hands on her shoulder and giving her that look

"I shouldn't' do this, I should let her be disgraced. I mean, this is the opportunity I've been looking for." Maddie spoke, moving back while Mr. Baine shook his head

"Come on! You'll be famous one day! You should bet on it!" Mr. Baine said, looking down at his watch.

"What time is it?" Maddie asked

"Oh, don't worry. You have 3 minutes left before you sing."

"Ugh, Everyday I face this disgrace. Mr. Baine, I think I gotta go my own way."

"Maddie!! You're fabulous! You know! Iced tea imported from England!"

Staring at him weirdly, Maddie spoke

" I know I am, but don't think we're all for one. Antonio is here for his stardom. London is here because she's….stupid. I'm here because I want to be noticed by Holly wood!" She spoke, seeing Antonio warm up.

"Maddie, your voice is the music in me!" Mr Baine coaxed the girl, looking at his watch frantically

"Well it's a good thing I don't dance in this play right now, or else I would have thrown my shoe at London…" Maddie said, as Mr. Baine left to go start the next scene.

----------------------------------------

After the play, Carey took London, Cody, Zac and Maddie out to dinner at a fast food restaurant. They were all laughing about how good the play was when Maddie spoke

"Hey guys, you know, I do look like Sharpay!"

All four people stared at her and spoke in unison

"I don't see it."

"Well…the truth is….I'm Ashley Tisdale, and you guys just got PUNKED!" Maddie said, ripping off her clothes to show a glittery dress more impressive than London's.

Everyone's mouth went agape as Ashley waved toodles to them and walked away, with Zac Efron, arm to arm.

"Wait…If Maddie's Ashley Tisdale, who's Maddie?" London asked, as they all slammed their heads against the table.

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…that was crappy. Reviews please )


End file.
